Drifting Hearts
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: K.T has never loved anything truly except for his car and his family. One day everything changes and all it took was for god to send a female racer to be recruited to Project D. It so happens this girl is not what he ever expected. K.T x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Drifting Hearts**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

**Summary – K.T has never loved anything truly except for his car and his family. One day everything changes and all it took was for god to send a female racer to be recruited to Project D. It so happens this girl is not what he ever expected. **

**A K.T x OC fanfic.**

**Hi everyone this is my first Initial D fanfic ever I hope you do enjoy this.**

**Ch 1 – 2 AM Family's**

**The sound of a roaring car zipped through morning darkness at the top of Mount Akina. The Phantom 86 drifted beautifully on the last few hairpins before flying by a yellow FD. **

**From his window K.t. sat behind the wheel staring at the tail lights of the disappearing 86. Something was up and he knew it. The way the 86 drifted to the side with such grace irked him. There was no way that the car that passed him was the same 86 in his team Project D. It had been a while since Tak had become a member of Project D and if anything both he and Tak knew the style of each other's driving like the back of their hand. **

**That wasn't Tak that had passed him earlier. Deciding that his little rendezvous on Mount Akina should come to an end until tomorrow, he immediately drove away returning to a place where he could rest. **

**That was till his phone rang. He quickly picked it up.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Oi K.T, its Kenta."**

"**What's up?"**

"**Ry wants to meet now, head straight to Family's," was all Kenta said before hanging up. **

**It must be about a new race he's found for Tak and him, he thought accelerating faster to get to his destination. With this meeting in mind he completely forgot all about the 86, that was until he saw the same 86 parked in front of Family's. Seeing that there was a vacant spot beside the Panda, he signaled turning into the empty spot quickly glancing at the 86, when his eye caught a female getting out the driver's seat of the car. He looked up to see Takumi holding the door telling her to hurry up. K.T's eyes met with Takumi questioningly, before entering Family's with the two people.**

"**They're here," Kenta exclaimed excitedly. **

**As soon as Tak, K.t, and the mysterious girl sat down with Kenta and the others there was an awkward silence. **

**Breaking the silence the mysterious girl looked up and smiled, "Um…now that we're all here, I think we should get going on what needs to be done. By the way my name is Akira, Fujiwara Akira. You can call me Aki for short."**

"**Fujiwara?" K.T wondered out loud.**

"**K.T this is Takumi's cousin from Tokyo," Ry said. **

**Several eyes stared at the girl before them, "Which leads to why I asked everyone to be here. I am recruiting her to our team."**

"**What?!" K.T choked on his soda, "Why? Tak and I are enough to race we don't need a little girl tagging along with us –**

"**I'm not a little girl," Aki exclaimed.**

"**How old are you?" K.t set his soda down on the table.**

"**18 –**

"**You're a little girl."**

"**If I'm a little girl then you're an old geezer," Aki stated challenging the yellow FD god.**

"**K.T enough. I've made my decision and Akira is joining Project D whether you like it or not. She is an exceptional driver and you will learn to cooperate accordingly with your new team mate," Ry watched the many emotions displaced on his younger brother's face.**

**He knew the blonde was pissed off but he will not let this girl's potential go to waste. With that the meeting ended with a majority agreeing to include Tak's cousin in Project D along with a heavy tension between the yellow FD racer and the rookie female.**

**Akira stood up bid goodbye to the team before turning to Tak.**

"**Are you going with me?" she asked.**

"**No, Ry wanted me to go with him so I can preview the downhill pass for the upcoming race."**

"**Okay, well I better get going before uncle Bunta gets angry with me for not delivering the tofu. See ya' later Taki-chan," she hugged her cousin before leaving. Aki took one last glare at K.T before heading out.**

**The anger inside K.T boiled within him. He quickly got up, threw his money on the table, and walked after Akira like a hyena chasing it's prey. Kenta stood up as well but Ry held him back,**

"**Let him be, his temper is the only thing that's preventing him from seeing how much Akira is compatible with him."**

"**Compatible?"**

**A small smirk stretched from his lips, "You'll see what I mean."**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

**END of CHAPTER**

_**Hey everyone I hoped you like the first chapter. Please review I would like to read what you've got to say.**_


	2. Ch2 Don't Pity Me Questions

**Drifting Hearts**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

**Summary – K.T has never loved anything truly except for his car and his family. One day everything changes and all it took was for god to send a female racer to be recruited to Project D. It so happens this girl is not what he ever expected. **

**A K.T x OC fanfic.**

**Hi everyone this is my first Initial D fanfic ever I hope you do enjoy this.**

**Ch 2 – Don't Pity Me (Questions)**

Akira POV –

My name is Akira, I stand about five feet and two inches tall. I have long jet black hair that reaches to my lower back and my complexion isn't perfect but its okay enough for guys to try and pick me up. Not trying to brag but I'm just an ordinary girl. An average girl who happens to like cars – in particular Subaru, but with an exception of the Mazda RX-7; nothing more nothing less.

3rd Person –

As soon as Akira reached the Panda, K.T stood beside his yellow RX-7 staring at her as if she was inferior to him.

"Look I know we started out on the wrong foot but don't go and push me around especially since you don't know me," Akira stated staring straight into his eyes matching up to his look.

K.T smirked, "I don't think you're really worth my time and energy but relax, I won't push you around."

"So why are you here then?" she asked standing by the 86's front door.

"Why did you join our team? Clearly you're not some boy crazy chick trying to get with my brother or me."

"You're right," breathing in deeply not letting his words affect her, "I'm not here to get with any of you. My reasons for joining are mine alone. I don't need to tell you why I joined."

She then started the ignition and rolled down the window, "I'm not leaving this team, so don't even bother trying to stop me." She swiftly pulled out the parking lot swerving out of Family's and into the road increasing her speed as she went.

K.T cursed to himself before getting into his yellow FD. No matter what his brother says he'll never get along with the female Fujiwara.

3 Days Later

A fluffy pillow flew smack into K.T's face as the bright light flashed into his eyes.

"Keisuke, get up we're going to Akina," Ry said handing him cup of coffee.

K.T looked around trying to avoid the sun light seeping into his room, "What time is it?"

"12:30pm, you over slept c'mon the other's are waiting."

"Why are we going to Akina?"

"Akira is getting her car today from the shop, and I decided to meet and discuss about the upcoming race."

K.T groaned like a child at the mention of the 86 driver's city cousin.

"Can't I just stay home?"

"No," Ry said before throwing a hoodie and a pair of keys at him.

"Let's go K.T."

Although the drive to Akina felt like forever K.T couldn't help but feel a little anxious to see what kind of car Akira had. But whatever car she owned, it wouldn't compare to his FD.

His beautiful and vicious car was the best vehicle in the world and there was no car that could ever surpass his RX-7.

Ry and K.T neared the gas station where Iketani and Iggy worked. As soon as they pulled into a spot they caught sight of the only Project D female member walk out the shop welcoming a new customer driving a black civic with tacky looking chrome wheels.

Akira politely welcomed the customer asking for his preferred selection of gas when he slowly eyed her body, "Hey babe are you free tonight?" the man behind the wheel asked.

"And you are?" Akira asked not really paying attention to the guy sitting in the car.

"Daisuke, what about you Ms. Gorgeous?"

Akira wiped the sweat from her pale forehead closing the cover to the man's gas tank and placing the gasoline pumper back to its rightful sheath.

"None of your business, sir," she said smiling politely, "Thank you and have a good day," turning around to leave but he got out of the car and grabbed her arm, "Hold on miss, why don't we ditch this place and get to know each other a little better?"

"No thank you," Akira pulled her arm back staying away from him.

"Aw come on, I promise you I'll give you a –

"What a good time?" she turned to him pushing him off her, "I'm not the type of girl that would just run away with a scrawny little boy like you. You wanna get with me then you gotta give me some respect. Oh and by the way even if you did respect me, I wouldn't go for a guy as pathetic or desperate like you. So why don't you go back in your wanna-be race car and find some clueless chick that would be dumb enough to give you the time of day."

She swiftly turned to walk away but the skinny man pushed her against his car.

"Let go of me," she said dangerously.

Before any damage was done, K.T stood between Akira and the man, clutching Daisuke's sweaty hand tightly.

"She said let go," seeing the fierce anger blaze in the eyes of the younger Takahashi brother, the guy backed off swearing under his breath before driving away. K.T smoothly walked passed her until she stopped him.

"Why'd you do that?" she softly asked. K.T said nothing.

"You didn't have to come to my rescue. I can handle myself –

"Yeah and look where it got you. Look I did what I thought was right. If you think I want anything in return then you're wrong. I did that with my own free will. Besides why are you getting all worked up over this?"

"I don't need you to pity me or come and save me. I don't need another guy to look down on me. I know I'm just a girl, but I'm more than that. I can handle myself perfectly fine," Akira stalked off clearly pissed off that K.T intervened.

Her words replayed in his head. Something might have happened to her that made her despise men very much. But whatever it was it didn't concern him. But then why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

K.T shook his head, now isn't the time to think about anyone else. He still needed to improve and beat Tak. Suddenly the garage door of the shop opened to reveal her car.

There he stood jaw hanging almost close to the ground. Before him was a beautiful shiny red RX-7 very much like his with Sparco seats and black tinted rims. At the rear end of the back passenger door was a sticker freshly placed onto the smooth surface that read 'Project D'.

It was all a blur but the suddenly cheerful female threw herself onto her car. She wrapped her arms around the surface of the flaming FD cooing, "My beautiful FD, I missed you so much."

Her eyes then caught K.T's, "K.T meet my gorgeous FD."

***At Night***

Together the argumentive duo sat in K.T's FD while Akira video taped the uphill course. A thin line stretched across his face. Of all people he could have done this with, his Aniki had to choose her to be his partner.

(A/N – Aniki means older brother)

On the other hand at least she wasn't the type of female that would pay attention to the racer rather than the race course. He took a quick glance at Akira, she was so immersed in the uphill course that he could have sworn he saw a small spark of excitement in her eyes. K.T couldn't help but smile at the short female racer beside him. Maybe being her partner wouldn't be so bad. Yeah right.

"You know for a hot head you could actually drive pretty well," she said breaking the silence.

"I'm the best driver here."

"No you're not."

"So who is the best then?" waiting for her to say that she was the best.

"A man who resides in Akina that now owns a little tofu shop," she said staring directly into his eyes.

This answer took him back, "Oh…"

She smirked, "You thought I was gonna say me, right?"

He said nothing but now he was surprised at how he misjudged her. He could have sworn she was the type to be sort of cocky like him.

Akira turned off the video camera seeing at they had already arrived at the finish line where everyone else was waiting.

"If anything I wish I was the best driver," her voice fell softly, "but with my FD, nothing can stop me," she smiled with new found determination.

Strange he thought, she had seemed as if something was wrong; like she doubted herself. Whatever it was, it didn't matter to him right?

"Whatever," he yawned.

Time stood still when he pulled up to her driveway.

"Um thanks for the ride K.T."

"No problem."

As soon as she closed his car door the lights of the front of the tofu shop went on. She waved goodbye but apparently he rolled down his window.

"Hey," he called out to her, "are you going to do your tofu delivery?"

"…um yeah why?"

"..It's nothing…just asking."

"Oh okay," she turned around again to walk away but then she stopped, "Hey, do you want to come with me?"

You would think that driving in the same car for over two hours would make them itching to stay away from one another but this was like a harbinger of omens to come.

It was so strange that she herself was surprised. In all honesty however, Akira really didn't want to go home just yet and the funny thing was for once she didn't want to be alone delivering tofu in the middle of the night.

The two stalked into the shop surprising Bunta. Although he never had a problem with Akira or anyone she ever hung out with it did surprise him to see her bring in a friend to his home especially at around 12 to 1 am in the morning and not only that but to bring a male with her. He would never admit to anyone but he had a soft side for his young niece especially since she looked astonishingly like his deceased sister.

"Uncle Bunta sorry I'm a little late I just had to go over the uphill course. Oh and this is Takahashi Keisuke or just K.T he's gonna help me deliver the tofu."

Bunta eyed the young blonde not in an over protective way but just still a little surprised. But in front of other people no one would have noticed his expression, "Good thing you brought him, the customer actually ordered a larger quantity according to her she said that it was for her granddaughter's party."

"Oh I see," she quickly went into the house grabbed her jacket and her car keys while K.T helped Bunta put in the tofu in his FD.

"If you're any good as Akira you won't spill anything uphill," Bunta said.

"I won't."

Akira stepped out of the shop with a cup of water filled about a few centimeters away from the rim of the cup. She handed it to K.T with a smile.

"What's this?"

"It's a measure."

Bunta smiled to his niece saying goodbye before heading back into the house.

"A measure?"

"Yep, I know you're well at drifting but, you have the tofu on board. Can't afford to let it spill especially since you love your car so much and so that the customer won't bite our heads off."

"Basically, if you don't spill the water then the tofu is fine," she stated before walking into her FD.

K.T stared at the cup in his hand so this is what Tak meant when he said that drifting was work for him when he first spoke to him before the race between Zack's GT-R and Tak's AE86.

On the way to the top of Mount Akina K.T had found it sort of difficult to keep the water from spilling but eventually he got the hang of it but sadly he didn't get the hang of it till a few feet away from the customer's home. No wonder Tak was such a great driver. He had to master this uphill and down hill. He gave credit to Bunta for coming up with this.

For Akira, she actually thanked K.T for tagging along considering that the order for tofu was more than the usual delivery. The two found themselves driving both their FD's up Mount Akina and carefully hauling each container to the front door. The recipient thanked the two before saying, "My aren't you two a handsome couple."

Both FD drivers stared at each other in disgust.

"Actually obaachan, we're just partners," Akira grimaced.

(A/N- obaachan means grandma)

"I see," the kind old woman replied before expressing her gratitude and bidding goodbye.

It wasn't until halfway down Mount Akina when K.T had called her cell telling her to follow him. Despite her distrust for K.T she silently followed his yellow RX-7 becoming slightly excited about where he was taking her.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get where he wanted them to be and within these short 15 minutes, it felt like forever.

He hated to admit this but in less than 24 hours he Takahashi Keisuke wanted to get to know more about this feisty drifter that appeared before him.

In a matter of time they had reached a small lake area and parked their cars beside each other.

K.T listened to the sound of her FD turn off and he had to admit that it sounded just as perfect as his. Obviously her flaming FD was taken very well care of. At this point he no longer held any thoughts of anger and annoyance of the younger Fujiwara. Instead he became intrigued with the young woman and wanted to know her side of the story especially as to why and how she showed up out of the blue.

From across the lake you could see the sun getting ready to rise. Patches of the sky held colors of purple, pink, and orange like a painting. Together they sat on the dock sharing a blanket.

"Sorry, I only had one blanket in my car," Akira said.

"It's okay," he wanted to ask her a million questions but held back because he didn't know where to start.

"Why did you take me here?" she asked heading straight to the point of the matter.

"No reason –

"Liar, you of all people wouldn't be here with me right now without a reason," she eyed him smugly.

"There's a lot that I want to know about."

"And you want answers from me."

"Pretty much."

"I see …well I'll give you answers under one condition."

"Shoot."

"Don't you dare fall in love with me."

K.T stared at her and then laughed, "That'll never happen."

"Good," happy that they were able to speak and negotiate with one another civilly K.T started with his first question.

"Okay, are you really related to Tak and if you are how are you guys related?" eying her suspiciously.

She laughed, "Yes Tak and I are blood related. His father and my mother are siblings. No my mom didn't marry which is why I have her last name Fujiwara."

"You mean you're –

"My mom had me by accident but according to her I was a gift not an accident. Moving on, next question," she said clutching tighter to the blanket.

"How did you come to like cars?"

"My mother was once a racer and she and uncle Bunta were sort of like partners kind of like you and Ry."

"I see so you were naturally born with the interest in cars."

"You bet'cha," she yawned.

K.T sighed the sun was about to rise up the sky in about an hour or two. Seeing her head loll back she placed her head on his shoulder. This startled him but he didn't bother to push her head off seeing as she had fallen asleep. He continues to watch her sleep feeling awkward until he too felt the affects of slumber kicking in.

He wasn't able to get far with the questions but it was alright he would just have to wait some other time to ask her more. They fell backward onto the dock eyes closed breathing softly close to each other, enough for them to feel one another's breaths breathing serenely on each other's skin.


	3. Ch3 Not an Ordinary Morning

**Drifting Hearts**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

**Summary – K.T has never loved anything truly except for his car and his family. One day everything changes and all it took was for god to send a female racer to be recruited to Project D. It so happens this girl is not what he ever expected. **

**A K.T x OC fanfic.**

**Hi everyone this is my first Initial D fanfic ever I hope you do enjoy this.**

**Ch 3 – Not an Ordinary Morning**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

The phone rang incessantly echoing throughout the bedroom. Ry turned his sleepy head to his bed side feeling his way around until his fingertips brushed against his cell phone. It was way too early for this. Outside people saw him as the perfect calm guy but right now he looked completely the opposite. His eyes set on the AE86 driver's name lit up on the screen of his cell phone.

"Takumi?" he asked groggily staring at the clock in the process of clearing his morning voice.

"Sorry to bother you so early Ry," Tak said on the other line.

"No it's fine, what's up?" curiosity springing through his body.

"Is Akira with you by any chance?"

"…No why?" Ry asked losing any sense of sleepiness within himself.

"Well she never came home last night after delivering tofu," his voice becoming serious and un-spacey.

Now that he thought about it, his younger brother hadn't come home either. A quick feeling of worry shot at his heart. Ry knew that K.T isn't exactly bonding with Akira at the moment but he hoped to god that they hadn't gotten in a fight with each other. Although he rarely spoke to Tak's cousin he found out a lot of stuff about her coming from Tak. And he definitely knew that Akira wasn't the type to back down from any fight.

Thoughts of K.T hurting her or them getting into an accident zipped through his mind getting so lost in his fearsome reverie that he completely forgot that Tak was on the other line.

"Ry, are you there?"

"…Sorry Tak, um I'll meet you at Family's in a few minutes. We can talk about this better in person."

"…Okay, bye," Tak said before hanging up.

Ry released a heavy sigh getting up and into the shower.

AE86

AE86

Takumi drove around unable to locate his missing cousin. Fear spread throughout his body like a plague. He had asked everyone he could think of and his bar hopping father had left before he even woke up not even leaving a message behind.

Iggy and Iketani hadn't seen Akira since she got her car back from the shop yesterday and since then he hasn't seen her either. Tak hadn't meant to disturb Project D but he needed to be sure that she was fine. It was like that for Tak. Anyone he cared about he was loyal to and protected them from harms way. Like when Iggy had bought a Levin thinking it was an 86 but it turned out to be an old 85 he was real pissed off when Iketani and Kenji had laughed at Iggy and hurting his feelings in the process. He had encouraged Iggy that it didn't matter how crappy his 85 was at least he had his own car.

But beside that, the point was he cared about Akira like a younger sister and he wanted to be sure that she wasn't hurt or killed. Shaking the thought out he quickly pulled into the parking lot of Family's and jet right into the restaurant seeing Ry, Kenta, Fumihiro and pretty much all of Project D's crew sitting there looking grim.

"So you looked everywhere and you couldn't find her?" Kenta asked Tak.

"Yeah and I tried calling her cell but she isn't picking up."

"Actually," Ry spoke up, "K.T has gone missing too."

Everyone looked at him surprised, "Wow I haven't even noticed that," Fumihiro said looking around seeing that the cocky blond FD driver wasn't there either.

"You know let's just hope they aren't together knowing them they would be killing one another by now," Kenta said.

"No actually, I have a feeling that they might really be with each other right now," Ry interjected.

"What makes you say that? Don't they hate each other?"

"Yeah but see Tak," Ry said watching him, "if he isn't here right now where else could he be and right now the only thing we know is that they are both missing. They have to be together I can just feel it."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

Tak nodded.

Ry shut his eyes trying to think of other places where the two FD drivers could be.

After about a half an hour it finally clicked to him where the two of them might be.

"The lake," he said.

"Lake?" Fumihiro asked.

"It's where K.T goes to when he needs to think," with that thought Ry took off abruptly paying for the bill before taking off. The other men confused, paid for their share of the bill and followed Ry to where ever he was going.

Ry was right K.T was in fact with Akira and they happened to be at the lake. But what shocked them the most was seeing the impossible. There the two FD rivals lay on the dock together sharing a blanket asleep. That was not all; apparently K.T had his arm wrapped around Akira and vice versa.

For Tak he wasn't sure whether to be happy that his cousin was fine or shocked at what he was witnessing at the moment. He couldn't help but think that it might be better like this considering the smile that was placed on the female's face. He hadn't seen Akira smile in her sleep for a very long time.

"How the hell did this happen?" Kenta gasped. Ry glared at the young man obviously telling him not to make so much noise when suddenly K.T stirred and his eyes flew open. The blond Takahashi looked around when his eyes caught with Project D.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he bluntly asked them.

"No K.T the question is what are _you_ doing here?" Ry asked.

"You guys didn't come home last night, we were all worried," Fumihiro explained, "but," he said in a sing song voice, "it seems like you were having a pleasant night out," he smirked pointing at the girl in K.T's arms.

K.T blushed a dark shade of red and quickly shook the girl waking her up, "Oi! Akira get up," he said pulling a piece of her hair."

"Ow!" she screamed slapping K.T across the face but not so hard. K.T glared at the girl rubbing his sore cheek, "You didn't have to do that."

"Well sorry, you're the one who decided to pull my hair-

Akira paused immediately seeing that she was still lying down under K.T, sharing the same blanket, in front of Project D.

"What the hell?!" she glared at the cocky FD driver, "K.T why the hell am I under you?!" she yelled furiously at him.

"Hey I didn't do anything I just woke up and you were there," he replied equally furious from her accusing him. Akira glared at him pushing him off her and standing up. She dusted herself clean before yelling back.

It was early in the morning and the two were already arguing. It was as if Project D didn't exist in their world right now. The group of men watched the couple go at it with each other.

"I knew I shouldn't have followed you here," she screamed in his face.

"What the hell was I thinking asking you to come with me," he asked himself knowing fully well she was standing beside him, "god you're like a demon."

"Demon? Hey there, I'm standing right next to you."

"So your point is?"

"Ugh! What the heck is wrong with you first you're all mad at me whining that I'm on your team, then you're all nice to me last night being sweet and all, and now you're acting like a freakin' bastard!" Akira jutted her finger on K.T's chest.

"Blah. Blah, blah, that's all I hear right now from you; you know that? You talk too much, DEMON."

While they argued Kenta turned to Tak, "You know they seem like a married couple yelling at each other," Tak nodded sweat-dropping.

"Yeah you're right," seeing as the two people returned to their normal selves the rest of Project D rolled their eyes and just drove away one by one.

Akira threw her blanket at K.T's face before storming off. Not letting her get away that easily K.T ran to his car and tailgated her. From her rear view mirror Akira frowned.

"So that's how you wanna play old geezer? Well you know what two can play at that game. Watch me K.T, this is pay back," she growled pressing her foot on the accelerator increasing her speed.

Although it was morning Akira knew the road like the back of her hand, there weren't any cops around or people coming by during this time of the day. The first hairpin was coming up and as soon as it came she sped even faster swinging the back of her car to the side. Her red FD drifted to the inside leaving K.T behind. K.T smirked he wasn't going to let her get away with that stunt she just pulled. He too swung the back of his car to the side drifting on the same path as her car.

After that first corner he saw that they were barely an inch away from one another. Amazing as they are, Project D sat on the side of the road just chilling. It wasn't till they all heard the sound of two cars racing not so far when they all put a halt in what they were currently doing and looking towards where the cars screeching was coming from.

Before them a pair of two FDs drifted on a hairpin in front of them. Each one of the men saw Akira and K.T's competitive facial expression as they went by the team. Together the two FDs drifted gracefully and synchronized with one another, side by side no farther than an inch away from each other.

Kenta's jaw dropped, "No way. I didn't know she was that good!"

Fumihiro had an equal expression as Kenta's feeling a rush inside himself.

As soon as the drift ended K.T found an opening and decided to take the lead however Akira wouldn't let him simply pass her. Her FD was better than his and she truly believed that. Her car roared and sparks flew out of her muffler. She just needed one last corner to make K.T eat her dust. Suddenly a smiled formed across her lips. Perfect, she thought. The last corner was heading their way.

Akira knew fully well that she was rushing into the turn at a dangerous speed but she couldn't just give up now. There was a way to get through with this corner and leaving him behind. She just had to figure out how to do it. She could try 'that' move. It was crazy and only her uncle and her cousin Tak were able to fully master this. But she knew she would eventually take the risk.

It wasn't that she couldn't do this move it was just that if she used this move then he would surely use that against her and say that she was copying her cousin.

Eventually her mind just said screw this and while the corner came, Akira lifted her FD onto the gutter. Behind her K.T's eyes flew open, "The gutter technique. You gotta be kidding me. The little girl can do this move?"

Slowly K.T fell behind her and when the drift had finished Akira exited off the mountain pass nearly running a red light at the lights. K.T swore to himself as he decelerated waiting for the lights to turn green.

"Damn, she got away," he thought.

*RX-7*

RX-7 RX-7

*RX-7*

END!!! Of CHAPTER!!!

_**Thanx y'all for reading this far I hope you continue to read my fanfic!**_


	4. Ch4 Unexpected

**Drifting Hearts**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

**Summary – K.T has never loved anything truly except for his car and his family. One day everything changes and all it took was for god to send a female racer to be recruited to Project D. It so happens this girl is not what he ever expected. **

**A K.T x OC fanfic.**

**Hi everyone this is my first Initial D fanfic ever I hope you do enjoy this.**

**Ch 4 – Unexpected**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

A smile stretched from the petite girl's face. She hadn't had this much fun since … well in a very long time. It was strange how a certain Takahashi made her feel this giddy. She took a deep breath inhaling the fresh spring air. There wasn't anything that could ruin her day at this point even if she was standing there by the gas tank pumping the thick odorous liquid into a rather obnoxious customer's car.

The thought of drifting beside K.T's FD in sync was an amazing thing although they were both racing it felt very much as if they were moving as one. But why was she blushing? She took in another deep breath slowly releasing it trying to calm herself down.

"This'll pass," she told herself waving good bye to the drooling customer who was checking her out.

"What will pass?" a random voice broke her train of thought.

Akira felt a gust of wind fly by her dancing to the heavy speeding beat of her heart. Feeling as if god had condemned her, her day was no longer any where near to being perfect anymore. There stood a stunning young man that would put any female in a trance. This handsome young man whose appearance that could easily match up to the Takahashi brother's stood beside a black and white Levin, eyes piercing hers through the depths of her soul.

"What are you doing here, Wataru?" she asked solemnly.

*** AE 86***

**AE 86 AE 86**

***AE 86***

K.T ran down the stairs of his massive house while the door bell rang one more time. Water dripped from his soaking blond hair agitated that there was a visitor while he was in the shower. Getting ready to give the person a piece of his mind, K.T swung the door open and his eyes flew open, mouth closing shut.

"…Hey," Kyoko of the Northwest Saitama Alliance said softly blushing.

***FD***

**FD FD**

***FD***

"I'm just dropping by, didn't really expect you to be working here," Wataru noticed her hard glare, "relax, Kasumi wanted to come back and visit. I'm not here for anything else."

"…Tell Kasumi I said hi and that she should come visit me," Akira turned her back on the young Levin driver.

"Sure. …By the way, congrats in becoming a member of Project D," he said opening his car door.

"Thanks…" Akira tried really hard again to leave before he would say anything but much to her dismay his rough hand lightly reached for her wrist. Staring into his soft sad eyes she brought her arm down turning slowly to him.

"I'm going to be here for a week, if you aren't busy come by the hotel or even at Family's sometime today. It would be nice to catch up with you," he shot her a small smile.

"Wataru, I know you aren't here just because Kasumi-chan says she wants to come back."

"I see, …well you seem to know me very well."

"Sadly I do."

"Kira-chan –

"Don't call me that …you don't have the right to call me that now."

The 86 driver frowned, "Please, come back to me," he stated rather than asked.

"I thought so," she said turning around, "you haven't changed one bit."

"But –

"Don't tell me you did, Wataru I want out! I don't want anything to do with you."

"I know I was wrong but I can fix it."

"No! You said that last time but you didn't," her eyes began to water, "I'm moving on. Can't you see that? No matter how many times you keep coming back, we'll never be together again. I'm sorry to say this but Wataru, we're over," the tearful FD driver wiped her tears giving him his change listlessly before walking back in the store of the gas station.

Wataru hung his head low going into his Levin. His eyes stared blankly at the bouquet of roses sitting beside him. He drew in a breath.

***AE 86***

**AE 86 AE 86**

***AE 86***

K.T handed the brunette a glass of orange juice before taking a seat across from her. Together they both sat there silently. Kyoko pulled the hem of her skirt, "Um, actually NSA is here and we'll be staying for a week…yeah," she blushed from her awkward outburst.

"Another race?" K.T asked casually pulling out a cigarette.

"Yeah."

Once again there was silence until K.T's phone went off. He sent her an apologetic look and she simply nodded. There she sat alone in his living room. She was a little thankful that his phone went off. She needed to get herself together. It's been a while since she's last spoken to K.T and being around him doesn't help at all especially while he was dripping wet.

She stood up and stretched her legs, "Relax Kyoko, it's just K.T" but everyone knows that she couldn't relax when he's around. Feeling that she was calm and composed Kyoko sat back down when K.T came back dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt.

She noticed that he had some sort of worried expression, "Hey I'm really sorry for doing this but we have to go."

"We? Why?" she asked starting to become afraid.

"Something is going on at the gas station where Tak works and apparently there's a fight between Wataru and Kenta."

"What?!" Kyoko and K.T ran to their FD and headed straight to the gas station dodging cars left and right and speeding here and there.

At that moment two FDs pulled into the parking lot of the station. K.T ran out the car and pulled Akira back away from the two men engaged in a fist fight.

"What's going on?" he asked her but the girl in his arms fought him back to go at the two men. Her body shook from his grip, "Kenta leave him alone!"

"No, this idiot needs to learn how to properly treat a girl."

"But Kenta, I'm fine, see no scratches now leave him alone."

"Fine, but if you ever hurt Akira again I'll kill you," Kenta backed away glaring at Wataru before standing beside Akira.

"Wataru …just …just go okay?" Akira said turning away while K.T led her inside the store.

Kyoko looked from K.T to Akira feeling a little jealous of her, but she shrugged it off reminding herself that now wasn't the time to be having such thoughts at the same time she needed to get her team mate Wataru out of this mess.

Wataru stared at Akira and his former opponent, K.T. He eyed the blond FD driver in particular, before silently making his way back into his 86 and driving off trying to comprehend the situation that had just recently occurred.

Kyoko quickly apologized to everyone before following Wataru when her gaze shifted to the other two FD drivers. A slight hint of jealousy emanated from within her seeing K.T comfort the girl she had never met before.

Not long after Akira's boss and Iketani managed to persuade Akira to end her shift early, considering the unexpected events that had occurred affected her greatly. Whether she said she was fine or not, she really didn't have much of a say. The crew had kicked her out for her stubbornness and was left there standing beside a quizzical K.T.

A long emphasized sigh escaped her lips as she marched up to her RX-7, started the ignition, and simply drove off.

Akira accelerated faster switching gears in god speed. Her tires screeched an unearthly noise, leaving imprints of burnt rubber on the tarmac road. Just to be safe K.T followed suit seeing her enter an abandoned parking lot. His eyes directed toward the ring of tire skid marks that lay tattooed onto the hard surface of the ground. His eyes shifted to the tearful female.

This must be where she would go to vent all her unwanted emotions. Judging from the old worn tire marks she must have perfected her drifting skills here since she was now drifting doing a donut all around the orange cones that sat spread out from each other.

No wonder Akira was such an excellent drifter, driving 24/7 even when she was upset would obviously improve her skills. It truly amazed K.T how well the Fujiwaras can drive. Each one of them are geniuses in their own way.

Bunta, the legendary street racer of Akina; the one who started it all. Takumi the Phantom 86 specialist who was able to control a highly complex FR, making other car fanatics stop and stare at the white Trueno beast.

And finally Fujiwara Akira, the only female he's ever met that could drift uphill and downhill without so much of a break of sweat no matter what the weather conditions were or how unstable the road was. To top it off her amazing skills are used in the best FR car he ever believed was made.

Although the color of his car is much more pleasing than her flaming red Efini; K.T couldn't believe such a family of racer's exist. Just watching her right now performing and completing perfect 8's and 360's with style gave him the urge to join her.

K.T peeled off following her lead swinging the back of his FD, releasing the clutch. The rhythm of screeches with the 'follow the leader' game they had established with one another complimented both drivers creating a new sort of bonding each other.

Quickly Akira's depression faded away and was now replaced with enthusiasm and laughter like a little kid opening a birthday present. The FD duo continued doing this for a few more minutes until her anger completely dissipated.

"Hey," K.T said rolling down his window, "Come follow me," he said driving away not really giving her a say in this.

Together they drove away until they reached a plaza. Akira stared at K.T skeptically.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I just remembered that I needed to buy something," he said.

"Oh, okay."

Stores, stores, and more stores is all they went into and K.t has yet to have bought what he needed to buy. Finally after much walking around, Akira declared that she had an important meeting to attend to with the facilities, and K.T announced that he needed to go as well.

As soon as Akira went in to the women's bathroom, K.T jet away from the bathrooms and dashed straight into a store. K.T hastily paid for whatever he needed and ran back to where the bathrooms were.

Akira stood leaning against the wall sighing sadly when a small teddy bear flew to her face, "Now what's a pretty girl like you standing here alone looking sad for?"

Her eyes widen, and then she smiled knowing exactly who was standing behind her, "Well, I was waiting for this guy and he's not here."

"Oh, maybe he's just taking his time," the bear moved.

"Maybe…"

"If you want I will keep you company."

"I don't know, if he comes back and sees me with a bear he'll start thinking that I ran off somewhere."

"It's okay, he wouldn't mind … oh I think I see him coming. I should get going then. Bye-bye pretty girl," K.T said walking into her view with a smile. He gently handed her the bear.

She laughed, "No wonder you took so long. At first I thought you were taking a dump but then I thought you ditched me."

"No…I'm glad you like the bear."

She grinned, "He's cute," she gushed, "like you –

Both of them froze on the spot. Akira blushed a deep shade of red. She couldn't believe she just said that. As for K.T., well he just simply looked away blushing as well. She quickly slapped herself mentally trying to make it seem like what just slipped from her mouth wasn't a big deal.

"Hmmm…but he reminds me of someone," trying very hard to draw both their attentions away from her last statement.

K.T lifted his eyebrows.

"I'll call him mini K.T" she laughed out loud giggling at his expression, "Anyways, we should go look for that thing you needed to buy."

"There's no need, I already got it while you were in the bathroom."

"Oh…"

"Let's get some ice cream though," he said blushing for no reason.

"Sure."

It wasn't long till they both sat there eating ice cream in silence. It wasn't the awkward type of silence, more like peaceful and serene. But, K.T noticed that Akira slowly returned to her depression. Then he turned red like a tomato, thinking about what she said about him being cute.

"You know, there are better guys out there for you," he whispered, heart pounding fast.

Her head shot up.

"Like who?" she licked her ice cream.

"I don't know, but you know," he paused avoiding her gaze, "if you want you could always talk to me…I promise I will listen," he said voice speaking low.

"You know if you weren't K.T I would go out with you," she teased despite her depressed expression displayed on her pale features.

"Hey!"

She then laughed pushing the depression away, "Just kidding, but – it's not that I'm hung up on Wataru, it's just, I wish he would just move on. I mean cmon' I left already doesn't he get the picture?"

"What happened exactly?" K.T asked, "I mean you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to know that's all."

"We used to date back when I lived in Tokyo. But, he just kept pushing me away. Part of it was my fault. He didn't know that I could drift and when he found out he just started getting competitive. After that it led to him seeing a different girl who didn't drive at all and was much prettier than me. Eventually I walked in on them and that was that," Akira took one last lick of her ice cream before shoving it in her mouth and squealed in delight.

If anything could cheer her up it was driving and ice cream. But underneath that smile and laugh was a girl who was still hurt from that and K.T could see it no matter how well she hid it.

Akira stared at K.T surprised, he absent mindedly held her hand across the table before saying, "Not all men are jerks. Wataru is an asshole for what he did to you but I promise you that I'm different and that you can always depend on me. I will treat you better than he ever could."

Akira continued to stare at him before smiling, "You know you sound like you want to go out with me."

After going through so much in less than a whole month, it's really not surprising how high the level of chemistry the both of them had between them from K.T to Akira.

"You're right," K.T said "Akira, will you be my girlfriend?" he spoke letting words roll out from his tongue without so much of a thought on anything.

She sat there gazing at him completely blown away from this world. As for K.T, well he was actually being serious, which was why this is such a big deal. They've only known each other for about two to three weeks or so and right now both of them couldn't really believe what was happening.

Inside K.T smacked himself mentally thinking what the hell. He couldn't be in a relationship right now. He needed to focus on beating Tak. But then he looked at Akira and everything just changed. If he was Wataru he would be proud of her not go against her. He's a bastard but K.T knew that he would be better for her if Akira went out with him. He didn't know what possessed him to be so out of character but he guessed it was because she made him act like this whenever she was around.

He sat still holding her hand waiting for a response when he saw her lips move, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she said smiling while the color pink painted her cheeks.

*RX-7*

RX-7 RX-7

*RX-7*

END!!! Of CHAPTER!!!

_**So sorry that it took me this long for me to update. Prom, graduation, and getting a new job made life a lil' hectic at the moment but now I'm all set.**_

_**Don't worry! There will be more action after this lol.**_


	5. Ch5 JPN4 VS Project D

**Drifting Hearts**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

**Summary – K.T has never loved anything truly except for his car and his family. One day everything changes and all it took was for god to send a female racer to be recruited to Project D. It so happens this girl is not what he ever expected. **

**A K.T x OC fanfic.**

**Hi everyone this is my first Initial D fanfic ever I hope you do enjoy this.**

**Ch 5 – JPN4 VS Project D**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

The dark night blanketed all of Japan but scattered night lights illuminating the surfaces of the land of the rising sun. Along the roads of Akina was nothing but the sound of leaves rustling in the air. At the highest top of the mountain a small group of people sat perched over the glowing laptop. None other than Ry Takahashi stood rehearsing lines of instructions to be followed according to plan.

One by one, each night owl assumed their positions and prepared to concentrate on their assigned role.

Bright lights flashed at Project D as two 94' Supras one blue and the other green, one silver Miata MX5, and a green BMW 325i rolled up beside Project D.

K.T glared at one of the Supras seeing as the blow off valve hissed at them. Each car parked side by side, the sounds of roaring exhaust pipes and hissing noises of a turbo charged vehicle sang in the middle of the night.

A frown was placed on Akira, clad in loose jeans, black all star converses, and a plain white tank stood rolling her eyes at the suped up cars sitting before her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ry Takahashi," a man in a classy black suit said coming right out of his shiny 3 series.

"This man is Tsukasa, leader of JPN4. Although his car seems like a luxury car, don't underestimate him. His sports sedan b-ma is actually quite powerful when he's behind the wheel. It would be real interesting to see him and Ry go on a face off," Fumihiro whispered to K.T and Akira.

"Likewise," Ry replied.

The following three men stepped out from their cars and one by one they respectively stood by their cars. The two men who owned the Supras were identical twins. Both had brown hair and mischievous eyes but only one of them appeared scruffy and rugged where the other seemed like the good boy next door.

"Yuki and Kenji," Tsukasa spoke, "these twins are my main men…Yuki," he said pointing to the smiling good boy, "is my downhill specialist, and Kenji here is my uphill specialist. However, tonight considering the chosen uphill specialist for Project D we have decided that Seiji will run the uphill course instead," Tsukasa openly admitted.

The last of the members of JPN4 stepped up standing beside his silver Miata. He wore an angry expression although he was handsome and looked about the same age as Akira it was eminent that his personality was still quite immature.

Aki scowled at Seiji but considered that his ride wasn't that bad. Impressive she thought, but not good enough compared to her RX-7. Then again, it wasn't the car that was amazing on its own. If the driver sucked then the car would be put to shame. Since Project D is now battling against a professional skilled team tonight then maybe she was wrong about Seiji putting his MX5 to shame.

Tsukasa, the team leader finished introducing the members of his team waiting for Ry to introduce his.

"This is Kenta our trainee and maintenance specialist, Fumihiro the main mechanic, as you might already know; this is my brother Keisuke or just K.T," he said pointing to K.T who stood beside his FD with pride, "and lastly, the two Fujiwaras; Takumi who will be doing the downhill run and Akira who I have personally chosen to do the uphill run for tonight."

With this said Kenta, Fumihiro, and K.T blinked surprised. On the other end Seiji growled and immediately walked to his car slamming the door. Tsukasa apologized for his unnecessary behavior, "I'm really sorry about Seiji."

"It's no problem," Aki spoke, "He didn't plan to be racing against a female," she said before walking to her car as well.

"Well, now that that's done," Ry said, "let's begin the race."

In less than five minutes Kenta stood between Tak's Panda and Yuki's blue Supra. Tak took a deep breath as Kenta yelled out the count down.

In 5, 4, 3, 2, …

"One!" Kenta yelled, both cars peeled off heading towards the first corner. Kenta returned to the others still surprised that Akira will be doing the uphill run and not K.T. His eyes searched for the eighteen year old girl only to find K.T and Fumihiro standing next to her discussing.

"Ry asked me to do the uphill run as soon as he found out that JPN4's uphill specialist was Kenji. But neither of us knew that Tsukasa would change his racer to Seiji. Even so, Ry still wants me to race so I just agreed no matter what."

"Are you sure you want to do this though?" Fumihiro asked a little worried for her.

"Are you doubting my skills?" she countered back.

"No we're not," K.T answered for Fumihiro, "We're just a little surprised that's all."

"I see, well I'm going to race Seiji and I will defeat him," she smiled in reassurance, "anyways, all this talking made me a little thirsty so do any of you guys want anything to drink?"

They all nodded silently still not convinced, "Okay well I'll be right back with those drinks."

She slowly made her way to the vending machine near by with thoughts running through her mind like a relay race at its max. She's seen men like Seiji before, like her ex-boyfriend Wataru. Men who just couldn't accept that there were female racers out there and probably never will. She felt the negative aura surrounding Seiji; she was going to defeat him. She has to. Otherwise he'll just keep looking at her like dirt. Akira knew she was more than that.

The lights of the vending machine blurred her vision. She shoved her money in it choosing the drinks her team mates would like.

"Girls like you are stupid."

Akira pretended not to hear him. She retrieved the canned sodas and turned to walk away but she was pushed up against the vending machine. His cold eyes stared deeply at hers sending shivers down her spine.

"Men like you are assholes and don't deserve to be called a racer."

Seiji smirked, "We'll see who does and doesn't deserve to be a racer."

"Yes we will see won't we," she retorted.

Not long after K.T came running pushing Seiji off Akira, "What the hell are you doing to her?" he asked angrily.

"If I was you Takahashi, I would ditch the little girl and find a woman worth my time," Seiji said backing off the female racer, "you're just wasting your time."

K.T lifted his fist but Aki grabbed his arm, "It's alright K.T lets go."

"But –

"K.T I'm fine. Just don't mind him we were only talking."

"Talking my ass –

"K.T!" they locked eyes and K.T finally got the signal.

"Okay sorry," he said still pissed off at what the bastard said about his girl.

"Its fine," she said smiling to him handing him the other cans. As they walked away K.T shifted his gaze to the enemy, pissed at him. Then he stared at Aki seeing the small smile on her lips.

It truly amazed him how she could still smile after what he said about her. She must have gone through this all her life as a racer. Even now there were still people out there who looked down on female racers. As they walked towards their friends K.T slipped his hand in hers.

When he met Kyoko he knew she was different since she was a female racer. But there was something that held him back from being with Kyoko. It wasn't just to focus on beating Tak. For some reason being with Aki made him see how much different she was to all girls period. Even though Kyoko was a racer, she still acted like a typical Japanese girl. He didn't have a problem with that but he just didn't see it as something he would want in a girl. He wanted to be with someone who could take care of themselves. With Aki, she was tough she could take care of herself. She was wise for her age and although she can act like a man sometimes she did show some feminine side to her every now and then. She didn't care about appearance.

Unlike most girls, she didn't care that he was one of the hottest guys in the racing life. She couldn't even stand him when they first met which was something new to him. This was why he was so drawn to her. She was so different from any girl he's ever really met.

Akira looked at him questioningly, "You okay?"

K.T shook his head, "Yeah why?"

"Well you were so deep in thought that you failed to notice that your soda just fizzed on you."

K.T quickly looked at his hand, indeed his soda was now spilling all over his hand. She watched him curiously while he swiftly tried to clean himself up. Suddenly she giggled.

"Here," she said handing him a box of tissues she took right out of her car. He stared at her, "you really do have everything in your car."

"Hey, I have to come prepared otherwise poor lil ol' you would probably be sulking somewhere in your car," she teased.

"Hey," he growled playfully.

"This is new," Fumihiro said, "I don't think I've ever seen you two get along so well before," grinning as he took small sips of his drink.

"Surprising isn't it?" she asked, "I didn't think this old man was actually nice."

"Whatever, little girl."

"Okay grandpa," she teased some more.

Fumihiro watched them utterly surprised at their behavior when he noticed K.T's hand entwined with hers. He released a small laugh, he wasn't expecting that.

As the group continued to just hang around and relax Kenta got a message from a person stationed at the halfway point, "Guys!" he shouted running to the crew, "Tak and Yuki are side by side!" Kenta was so pumped right now and he couldn't wait for the battle to end.

Akira smiled enthusiastically, "That's Tak for ya' he'll easily shake him off. I can feel it."

"You seem so sure," K.T said.

"Of course, a measly suped up Supra won't bring him down. Don't you know it's not the car that makes everything so great; the driver also has a main role as well. I hate racers that just depend on cars. A car is an extension of you, and if you suck I'm sorry to say then your car sucks as well," she didn't mean to be blunt or harsh like that but she just spoke her mind.

"For me, you and your car are one. If you lost your match cause you didn't drive well, its not the car's fault that you didn't practice much. If your car breaks down on you during a match it's not the car's fault cause you the driver should have made sure that your vehicle was intact," she stared deeply with passion at the others, "the maker only creates a car to have certain standards that may be limited or not. It's up to the driver to expand their limits or just leave it at that. That's what I believe."

If anything K.T felt the urge to hug her tight. She was definitely the most _**awsomest**_ girl he's ever met.

Sweat dripped from Yuki's brow. This was the climax of the battle. **Akina's Five Deadly Hairpins**. It's not that he couldn't do it. He had practiced days on end to perfect it. No it wasn't the corners. It was the AE86 driver. He just couldn't shake him off and now they were side by side attacking each corner to the fullest.

Tak pushed the accelerator harder. He knew he could pass this guy. The first corner of the five deadly hairpins was nearing within seconds. Meter by meter they were coming closer when suddenly the corner was in sight. Tak sped up and lodged his tire onto the gutter.

Yuki's eyes opened wide. "What the hell did he just do?"

The next corner came within seconds; Yuki replayed the image of Tak lodging his tire on the gutter.

"He thinks he so slick," Yuki sped up as well and once the second hairpin came he too lodged his tire in the gutter. Tak wouldn't let the guy pass. He just took the front within seconds since the first hairpin and there was no way he was going to let him pass him now.

On the sideline people awed the two cars stick so close to each other. Only three hairpins left. After the last hairpin it would be determined who the winner was. Once again the next corner came and Yuki tried to put his tire in the gutter but his car skidded. With his skills he was able to defy gravity and just continue to drive despite Tak leaving him behind.

The first try he had with the gutter technique was luck. He had to catch up or else he would lose.

Tak refused to check his rear view mirror to see what happened. Even though he knew he would win the race was still on. Yuki was impressive and he didn't want to give him the chance to come back. But in time Yuki had caught up but not close enough to pass him. He had two more corners left to try to pass him. Will Yuki try to use the gutter technique or not? This one thought struck Tak's nerves.

Tak swung his car barely 1cm away from the guard rail. He saw Yuki lift his car to use the gutter once again. The Supra shook but held on to the gutter. Yuki was able to complete it despite the car shaking slightly. His Supra was now kissing the back of the Trueno.

One more hairpin Tak thought. He needed to try to beat him for sure. As the last hairpin came the tension increased. The crowed from outside cheered for the 86. Within seconds Tak rushed into the corner attacking the corner with such grace and power. Behind him Yuki didn't have enough time to adjust from the previous corner and missed his chanced to use the gutter technique.

Anger burst from Yuki and he recklessly pushed the accelerator thinking he could beat Tak with just speed. The Supra slipped and flew right by Tak who stomped on the brakes. Innocent civilians screamed as the Supra flew colliding into the guard rail where the people stood.

Akira dropped her can and ran to Kenta grabbing the walkie talkie, "What happened?!"

The guy with the walkie talkie on the last point ran to Yuki, "Yuki lost control and collided with the guard rail."

"How's Tak?!" Akira shouted from the other side eyes watering.

"I'm fine," Tak said gripping the walkie talkie.

Akira could hear the crowd talking and screaming. Her heart pounded, she almost lost her cousin she thought. The crew released a breath as soon as they heard Tak talking, "Yuki is fine but his car isn't. I'm gonna' come back up with him. Aki-chan, if you can hear me right now, you can do it. I know your skills. You knew that you wanted to be a racer way before I did and you practiced more than I did before I realized that being a racer is what I wanted. So go out there and do your best," Tak said on the other line helping Yuki into his car before driving off.

K.T squeezed her hand tight, "Go do your thing Aki."

The girl nodded with serious eyes while she strapped on her seat belt.

"When I come back, you're treating me to a full tank of gas," she said trying to lighten the mood.

He nodded, "Sure thing."

*RX-7*

RX-7 RX-7

*RX-7*

END!!! Of CHAPTER!!!

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Btw don't ask me why I chose those cars I just did.**_

_**But as for the BMW 325i, **_

_**I chose that cause I happen to own a dark green one. Lol well I hope you keep reading my story.**_

_**Don't worry! There will be more action after this lol.**_


	6. Ch6 JPN4 VS Project D II

**Drifting Hearts**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

**Summary – K.T has never loved anything truly except for his car and his family. One day everything changes and all it took was for god to send a female racer to be recruited to Project D. It so happens this girl is not what he ever expected. **

**A K.T x OC fanfic.**

**Hi everyone this is my first Initial D fanfic ever I hope you do enjoy this.**

**Ch 6 – JPN4 VS Project D II**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

The sight of her team standing outside beside her on the side lines brought a feeling of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Ry nodded acknowledging her apprehensive state. Fumihiro grinned like a proud father watching a daughter dance on stage in a recital. Kenta held tightly to the walkie talkie wishing her good luck. Then her eyes moved towards K.T. There wasn't any sign of emotion. No smile, no tears, no frown. Nothing.

Just a thin line drawn across his lips. Then in a flash K.T pulled out a cigarette and smirked at her, walking away not even watching her preparing to start the race.

"I'm so going to kill that jerk," she said smirking.

K.T laughed to himself, "She's so going to kick my ass later."

"What was that K.T?" Kenta asked staring at K.T's back.

As soon at Kenji the Supra driver of JPN4 yelled the final countdown K.T whipped around seeing Aki's flaming FD fall behind the silver Miata. Although he had total faith in her driving, it still brought a rush to K.T's nerves thinking about how this battle against the Mazda Miata MX5 being her first official race with Project D. No doubt Akira was an exceptional driver but can she handle a driver like Seiji behind the wheel?

He saw the dark look in the boy's eyes. The fact that Akira happens to be a female would just give Seiji all the more reason to give it his all and defeat her at the same time maybe even humiliate her to the point where she wouldn't be a racer anymore. He just hoped that Akira would be fine and beat the asshole. And when she wins he will make the guy go down his knees and take back what he said about her.

But for now, he needed to calm his nerves. In doing so he went to Kenta and pulled the walkie talkie from his grasps.

"Hey, this is K.T, as soon as you see Akira let me know. I want you to tell me everything you see."

"..Uh… yeah sure," the guy on the other line replied.

Aki sat back into her seat taking in a deep breath. So far so good, he didn't seem like he was pulling any moves. From behind she got a good look at what he was up to. Although it was just the beginning she knew that as soon as the first corner came the battle will truly begin. She felt him speed up ahead and decided she too will speed up.

Feeling the adrenaline rush, Akira shift gears using the left foot breaking technique in the proper moment sending her car flying at the first corner. Immediately her car was put beside Seiji's. This next straight away had them side by side.

"_When you drive in this next race whatever you do, don't look at your mirrors. I told Tak this in one of his battles before. Do not let your perceptions of the road be disturbed in any way possible," Ry said taking a sip of his coffee. _

_Akira placed her hands on the table looking out the window of Family's, "What happens if I do?"_

"_Then you've already lost."_

_Akira stared directly in Ry's eyes breathing in a long breath._

"Don't look at him," she whispered to herself pushing down the pedal harder.

Slowly her car went in front of the MX5.

The Panda made its way up the hill when Tak's eyes caught Iggy standing on the side with Iketani and Kenji.

"You don't mind if I pull over for a second do you?"

Yuki shook his head, "No go ahead."

Tak pulled over to the side and the group of men ran to his car.

"Dude I heard what happen. Are you guys okay?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah we managed to get out safe," Tak replied.

"Woo man you almost had us piss in our pants," Iketani said, "Aki's match just started."

"Yeah I know, hey where did you guys park? Do you need a ride?"

"Um actually yeah, we parked pretty far," Iketani scratched his head.

"Hop right in," one by one the men seated themselves in the 86 not forgetting to say hi to Yuki.

"Dude, you were so intense," Iggy complimented Yuki.

"Thanks…" he turned to Tak, "It's not going to be easy on her."

Tak looked at him, "Seiji isn't the type of guy to let any female beat him. Kyoko of Northwest Saitama Alliance couldn't beat him and Impact Blue's Duo couldn't stop him either."

"She'll defeat him. I know Aki; we've been together for years. In fact she loved racing long before me."

"Still, you haven't seen Seiji drift. He's dangerous."

"…Why are his opponents females?" Tak suddenly asked.

"No. He races men too it's just, Tsukasa wants him to learn that it's okay to have female racers but so far he just doesn't want to accept it."

"Why is he so dead set on racing is only for men?"

"That's the thing, no one knows why. He's just an iceberg difficult to melt or crack…but seriously, if your cousin raced my brother, I will honestly say that she would have a chance of winning but with Seiji; it's just impossible."

"We'll see," Tak continued to drive back up the hill forgetting to drop off the other guys. Like K.T, even with his strong faith in Akira, he still had a small feeling of apprehension for the girl.

Sweat dripped on the side of Seiji's forehead, "What the hell!"

Why couldn't she just get off his ass, he thought. She was only driving an FD. Not even halfway into the course he was able to shake off Kyoko of NSA. Even the racing duo of Mount Usui didn't even last this long racing against him.

Earlier she was able to get in front but he eventually passed her. But even so, just passing her wasn't enough for him. He wanted her gone. He didn't know how she was able to stick to him. But whatever it was he needed to hurry up and create a long distance between each other. He refused to let her pass again.

As soon as the next hairpin came Akira sped up dropping her tire into the gutter. This allowed her to inch in closer and closer to his back bumper. She knew this course like the back of her hand and she knew perfectly well that the next corner was coming in less than a second.

She saw him leave an opening on the inside. Aki swiftly accelerated her car cutting him off on the inside before the next corner. Her car swung the opposite direction lodging itself on the gutter once again. As soon as she got off the gutter she raised the speed she was traveling to a higher level.

"_How fast are you when you drift?" Ry asked._

"_Pretty fast…why?"_

"_JPN4 run their courses solely on speed. However they do manage to keep a good balance to make sure that they keep control of their speed especially when a turn comes in."_

"_Okay?"_

"_If you're pretty fast now, make yourself faster."_

"_But then that's being…"_

"_Suicidal, yes I know. Tomorrow we're bringing your car to the shop to tweak it a little more. This should help you adjust to speedy racing. You have a week to learn to control your speed."_

"_You've gotta be kidding me."_

"_No this is real," Ry pulled out his wallet searching for cash and simply tossed it on the table. He held his hand out for Akira helping her up._

"_You better start soon," he said as they walked out of Family's._

Akira felt her back beginning to sweat. She needed to do something else. She couldn't just rely on the gutter technique to help her pass him anymore. By now he should be able to read her like a book.

"Think," she said. She saw a yellow sign in the line of her vision that read 'slow down sharp turn ahead'. Then it clicked.

Every time a sharp turn came Seiji would go rushing into the turn then break at the last minute. How he maintained this she didn't know. But there was something she kept doing that would make her fall back. It was her braking.

"I hope this works," she said to herself.

Every time the turn ended she was always the first one out of the drift and just kept driving straight. Akira rolled down all the windows of her car.

"_I never tell anyone this but, I hate using the AC in my car," K.T said rolling all the windows down as he drove him and Akira to the lake._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_I do this especially in the summer but anyways, with the windows down I feel so much lighter; like I'm driving faster. It feels like the car isn't struggling to speed up, as if all the weight just pretty much vanished."_

"_If you like that, then whenever I drive I'll be sure to roll down my windows," she smiled leaning her head towards the window feeling the fresh air hit against her skin._

Akira felt the cold breeze hit against her skin. K.T was right; it really did feel like she was lighter. Well in that case, the only thing she could think of was speed up. The leaves rustled in the trees and the wind slowed down. Akira pulled her foot off the brake pedal where it previously sat.

Instead her foot only hovered over the break but her other foot pushed down on the accelerator. Beside her Seiji rushed into the turn and braked in the last minute. Aki kept her foot on the accelerator but abruptly released it. While Seiji braked Aki continued to keep her foot hovering just over the brake pedal.

Together their cars drifted in sync. However, as the turn was coming to an end Seiji stared at her car in frustration. At this point she would be the first to come out of the turn but then he saw that she continued to drift into a full drift. The gap between the two cars was closing in and if neither of them ended the drift then they would both crash from the tight space.

Akira's red FD pushed Seiji's car towards the outside taking up most of the space between them.

It was then that Seiji panicked a little and became the first one to end the drift this time. As soon as the hairpin ended Akira slammed her foot onto the accelerator. Sparks burst from her exhaust pipe.

A bunch of people stood their mouth shut. Impossible they all thought. Within a few seconds the crowd was howling in enthusiasm and adrenaline rush zipped through the very veins of their bodies.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?! I thought K.T was supposed to race!" a random voice yelled.

"Dude I almost pissed my pants! Damn that chick was hot," another guy said.

"Hey where's K.T?" a random girl asked asking all her girl friends, "I don't know!" her friend said in a whiney tone.

"Shit! Did you see her?! That red FD totally made that Miata eat her dust!

The guy at the halfway point held the walkie talkie straight out at the crowd with a smirk displayed right on his face, "Did ya' hear that K.T?"

On the other end Kenta and Fumihiro jumped for joy while K.T stared at the walkie talkie eyes open wide. Ry placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "it's decided," he said.

"What is?" K.T asked unsure of what Ry was implying.

"Akira decided to win tonight."

Not once did Akira let him pass her. Not once did she ever step on the brakes. The finish line was coming in fast. The closer she got to the end of the race the more the distance from her RX-7 to Seiji's MX5 increased. Her fear for driving at an incredible speed dissipated. To think that all it really took to beat him was something small as speeding up really sent her mind boggling. The last corner came and Akira didn't lose concentration at all.

"_The key to defeating your opponents isn't just the car or just the driver. You learn to improve your abilities every time you race whether you remember or not what techniques to use. Don't forget that its not just technique and practice that help you improve," Ry sat in his FC._

"_Watching and understanding your opponent as well as using your instincts will help you become a better driver. A __**well**__ driver always polishes their techniques. An __**excellent**__ driver acknowledges that reading other drivers' moves and understanding them are what makes them better. If you can't read or understand who you race, then you will never be able to discover a way to defeat them even if your techniques are perfect."_

_Akira nodded watching Ry drive away from Family's. _

"_Understand and read your opponents," she whispered before getting into her RX-7._

The flaming red RX-7 zipped right out of the corner, tires squealing through the pitch black night. A smile stretched across her face. She could feel the wind blowing her hair about as she continued to drive heading towards Project D.

Seiji pulled over to the side kicking the guard rail. He watched her tail lights vanish out of sight.

Tak grinned happily as the door to his car flew open. Iggy, Kenji, and Iketani ran towards Kenta who now had the walkie talkie. Kenta grinned widely jumping up and down, "She beat him!" he shouted with joy. The Akina Speed Stars hooted and howled while tears of joy slid down their cheeks like two never ending water falls on each side of their cheeks.

Beside Tak Yuki stared trying to comprehend exactly what Kenta had just yelled out loud.

"That…sounds…impossible," he said.

His brother Kenji of JPN4 pat his back, "Unfortunately, it's true," he said staring at the red FD that now arrived.

The door flew open and Akira jumped K.T. She decked him hard on his shoulder.

"I'm so killing you for that cold gesture you threw at me earlier. Don't think I forgot you jackass," she said trying to contain a serious expression but failing so badly.

K.T laughed at her. She opened her mouth to speak but K.T unexpectedly lifted her tiny figure into his arms and swung her around in the air. Akira screamed which turned into laughter, "You're so lucky I'm psyched that I won other wise I would have kicked your ass."

"You're really amazing you know that," he said, "this whole time I was here people were shouting and going nuts. I heard everything through this walkie talkie."

Before she could reply the silver Miata drove up to the couple. Seiji got out and walked to Akira and K.T.

K.T pushed Akira behind him, "Tell me, how did you do it?" Seiji asked.

"Take back what you said about her first then I'll let you ask her," K.T growled.

"K.T," she pulled him aside, "it was simple really," she said looking at Seiji directly at his eyes.

"How?"

"After the first three hair pins, I stop using my brakes and I just kept accelerating."

"How did you –

"You constantly rely on speed to help you out. I noticed that in almost all the corners you braked at a specific time. I also noticed that in each turn I never completed a full turn. You took advantage of the space between us on the road. So I decided to push you out of the way without hitting your car. One other thing, you leave a lot of space for me to come in the inside."

"But how, there clearly wasn't enough space to fit you and me in the inside. The gutter it –

Seiji put a halt to his words. He looked at Akira seeing her smile widely as soon as he mentioned the gutter. She didn't need to continue speaking seeing as he fully understood her. She turned to let him be when his hand shot out to stop her, "I take back what I said… for a girl, you're," he looked away, "you're an excellent racer. But, I'm still better."

Akira smiled, "I know you're an excellent racer. May our paths cross again. Next time we meet, I hope you disregard my gender."

"Maybe," he said getting back in his car and driving away. His eyes never left Akira until she was nothing but a blur on his rear view mirror.

K.T watched her sleep beside him on his passenger seat. The race definitely took a lot of her energy. He looked at his rear view mirror seeing Fumihiro following him to the tofu shop with her car inside the massive trailer truck.

As soon as they got to her home Fumihiro dropped off her car in the drive way and immediately turned in for the night. K.T carried the sleeping girl to the Fujiwara residence. Tak and Bunta stood thanking K.T.

K.T passed Akira to Tak and watched him carry her up to her room while Bunta nodded in approval, "Take care, drive safely."

"Thanks," he said before leaving the shop. K.T saw the light go on in her room. His eyes saw Tak placing his cousin on her bed and shutting off the light. The yellow FD driver walked to his car when his eyes headed directly across the road.

There stood the young man whom Akira had once called her boyfriend. Wataru leaned against his Levin eyes locked with K.T. Neither men showed any emotion. Wataru got off his car and went in, starting the engine giving K.T one last look before driving off into the dark morning. K.T clenched his car keys. He had a bad feeling about this. Something was going to happen and he knew perfectly well that this could greatly affect Akira.

He just hoped to god that he was only over thinking this.

*RX-7*

RX-7 RX-7

*RX-7*

END!!! Of CHAPTER!!!

**Yay Akira won!**

_**Oh man I swear this was the longest chapter I ever wrote!**_


	7. Ch7 Wataru

**Drifting Hearts**

**86**

**86 86 86**

**86**

**Summary – K.T has never loved anything truly except for his car and his family. One day everything changes and all it took was for god to send a female racer to be recruited to Project D. It so happens this girl is not what he ever expected.**

**A K.T x OC fanfic.**

**I'm Back and I'm terribly sorry for the long ass gap I had before posting up another chapter. I do hope that you all didn't forget the story. Anyways there won't be any racing for the next few chapters so just hang tight.**

**Ch 7 – Wataru**

**86**

**86 86 86**

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked watching Wataru getting up to leave Family's.

"No where."

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to believe that," she said sipping orange juice from a straw.

"Suit yourself."

She eyed him with her brown eyes curiously before saying; "You're off to see that girl at the gas station."

"Maybe."

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "Well have fun."

She watched his retreating back exit the restaurant before she too got up and left.

News spread faster than the speed of light, this being proven by last night's race between JPN4 and Project D. Although it had been her first race in Project D she didn't want to be cocky. From this point on her future opponents will be harder to defeat, especially since she is a female. But even so Akira stood tall feet rooted to the floor. She was determined to do better. But for now, she grabbed her jacket before stepping out the tofu shop; she needed to get to work.

Yelling out goodbye to whoever was in the house Akira ran outside to see K.T waiting patiently in front of the shop.

"Going to work?" he asked. Aki nodded.

"Get in, I need to fill up my tank anyways so I can just drop you off."

She quickly got in the yellow FD saying good morning to the blond racer beside her. A comfortable silence passed between them until K.T asked her if she had a good night's sleep.

"Sort of. I really didn't think I was that tired, but I have to say racing Seiji was tiring."

"Aw is the little girl finally admitting that she can't hang with the big boys now?" he teased.

Aki swatted his arm, "Hell no! I'll never give in. Throw anything at me I'll still be racing."

He grinned seeing her getting worked up. Funny how they could just easily get along now. Together they passed by all the shops in town before arriving at the gas station. Seeing as it was still closed he turned to her asking, "Are you opening up today?"

"Yep," she hopped out of his FD, "I get an easy day today."

She was about to shut the door when his hand flew right at her grabbing hold of her arm. Whipping around Aki stared at him strangely.

"Is something wrong?" she asked full of concern.

"When you get out do you wanna go somewhere to eat?" he asked slightly apprehensively.

"Sure."

"Okay well I'll see you at three," he released her arm.

"K' well bye," she whispered shutting the door.

K.T watched her open the gas station before heading out. He had nothing to do today so he figured he would go drive around and maybe stop by the Tofu shop just to chill with Tak. As the months flew by Tak and him actually got a little bit closer. They would acknowledge one another and now they hung out every now and then. But everything was still the usual. He was still dead set on beating the 86 driver.

Then again he could come up with another goal. Aki was as great a driver as her cousin. Since this is the case he set a new goal. Defeat both the Fujiwara racers. Just because he was dating Aki didn't mean he couldn't accomplish that goal.

Now that he thought about it, he never told anyone that he was dating the younger Fujiwara. Then again everyone should know by now. His mind slightly wandering, K.T sat at a red light when his eyes caught a Levin pass by him.

He didn't think much of it until he saw the driver. Inside Wataru drove staring right at K.T with out any sign of emotion. K.T watched the Levin drive right around him making a turn towards the direction where he was just leaving. The gas station, K.T thought.

From behind a car honked it's horn at K.T.

K.T stepped on the gas pedal driving away heading towards the Tofu shop. He had a bad feeling about this. But he knew he couldn't go and interrupt Aki from her job. But what if Wataru does that?

K.T shook his head. This was Akira, she could handle herself. Besides its not like she would just drop the bomb on him and run away with Wataru. She was over him. Wasn't she?

Slowly, K.T pulled over to the side of the Tofu shop. His hands pushed the glass door open.

"Fujiwara Tofu how can I help you?" Tak said turning around, "Oh K.T…"

"Hey."

Not long after Bunta went downstairs grabbing his jacket, "I have to go somewhere you guys take care of the shop for me."

"Where are you going dad?"

Bunta quickly grabbed his car keys, "Have to run a few errands…" and off he went.

K.T watched Tak's father leave in a hurry. Then he noticed that the 86's car keys were still hanging on the key hook.

"Hey your dad for got his keys," before he could get the keys they heard a car rev and suddenly saw Bunta drive by in his blue Subaru. K.T turned his head to Tak eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I told my dad that he's kinda old to be driving a nice flashy car."

K.T was about to retort until he realized that Tak didn't have a clue what kind of monster his dad owned. So instead he just laughed.

***RX-7***

**RX-7 RX-7**

***RX-7***

"Good morning!" Aki exclaimed seeing all of her co-workers come in half asleep.

"You're bursting with energy," Iggy yawned. Then his eyes lit up as soon as he realized that he was talking to Aki.

"Dude your match was awesome!" With that said Kenji and Iketani ran towards her.

"Who would've known that our little Aki is a demon racer!" Iketani patted her back.

"Guys you're making a big deal out of it. All I did was drift around the corners."

The three men stared at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't look at me like that," Iggy grunted.

"Yeah don't be modest…only Tak does that," Kenji said.

"Hey leave Tak alone," she glared playfully as if trying to defend her cousin.

"Sorry, don't mind them," Iketani said buttoning up his uniform, "but it's true your uphill race was intense. But what I can't figure out is how you managed all that while the windows were down."

"Oh that, um well it was just a moment thing. I learned on the way back not to do that again. I swear my ears were swelling. You know when you have that weird moment of adrenaline rush and then you just do something stupid. Yep that's what happened to me…" she laughed.

"But anyways let's get to work. I'll tell you more about it."

"Awsome!" Kenji and Iggy jumped in the air.

As soon as they all went to the front of that gas station Aki's eyes widen. Their first customer of that day was no other than Wataru.

END!!! Of CHAPTER!!!

**Yay Akira won!**


End file.
